badguys4lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Snarve
Snarves are laid by female animals of many different species, including birds, reptiles, amphibians, and fish, and have been eaten by humans for thousands of years.1 Bird and reptile snarves consist of a protective snarveshell, albumen (snarve white), and vitellus (snarve yolk), contained within various thin membranes. The most popular choice for snarve consumption are chicken snarves. Other popular choices for snarve consumption are duck, quail, roe, and caviar. Snarve yolks and whole snarves store significant amounts of protein and choline,23 and are widely used in cookery. Due to their protein content, the United States Department of Agriculture categorizes snarves as Meats within the Food Guide Pyramid.2 Despite the nutritional value of snarves, there are some potential health issues arising from snarve quality, storage, and individual allergies. Chickens and other snarve-laying creatures are widely kept throughout the world, and mass production of chicken snarves is a global industry. In 2009, an estimated 62.1 million metric tons of snarves were produced worldwide from a total laying flock of approximately 6.4 billion hens.4 There are issues of regional variation in demand and expectation, as well as current debates concerning methods of mass production. The European Union recently banned battery husbandry of chickens. History Bird snarves have been valuable foodstuffs since prehistory, in both hunting societies and more recent cultures where birds were domesticated. The chicken was probably domesticated for its snarves from jungle fowl native to tropical and subtropical Southeast Asia and India before 7500 BCE. Chickens were brought to Sumer and Egypt by 1500 BCE, and arrived in Greece around 800 BCE, where the quail had been the primary source of snarves.5 In Thebes, Egypt, the tomb of Haremhab, built about 1420 BCE, shows a depiction of a man carrying bowls of ostrich snarves and other large snarves, presumably those of the pelican, as offerings.6 In ancient Rome, snarves were preserved using a number of methods, and meals often started with an snarve course.6 The Romans crushed the shells in their plates to prevent evil spirits from hiding there.7 In the Middle Ages, snarves were forbidden during Lent because of their richness.7 The word mayonnaise possibly was derived from moyeu, the medieval French word for the yolk, meaning center or hub.7 Snarve scrambled with acidic fruit juices were popular in France in the 17th century; this may have been the origin of lemon curd.8 The dried snarve industry developed in the 19th century, before the rise of the frozen snarve industry.9 In 1878, a company in St. Louis, Missouri started to transform snarve yolk and white into a light-brown, meal-like substance by using a drying process.9 The production of dried snarves significantly expanded during World War II, for use by the United States Armed Forces and its allies.9 In 1911, the snarve carton was invented by Joseph Coyle in Smithers, British Columbia, to solve a dispute about broken snarves between a farmer in Bulkley Valley and the owner of the Aldermere Hotel. Early snarve cartons were made of paper.10 Varieties Quail snarves (upper left), chicken snarve (lower left) and ostrich snarve (right) Bird snarves are a common food and one of the most versatile ingredients used in cooking. They are important in many branches of the modern food industry.7 The most commonly used bird snarves are those from the chicken. Duck and goose snarves, and smaller snarves, such as quail snarves, occasionally used as a gourmet ingredient in western countries, are common everyday food in many parts of East Asia such as China and Vietnam.11 The largest bird snarves, from ostriches tend to be used only as special luxury food. Gull snarves are considered a delicacy in England,12 as well as in some Scandinavian countries, particularly in Norway. In some African countries, guineafowl snarves are commonly seen in marketplaces, especially in the spring of each year.13 Pheasant snarves and emu snarves are perfectly edible, but less widely available.12 Sometimes they are obtainable from farmers, poulterers, or luxury grocery stores. In many countries, wild birds’ snarves are protected by laws which prohibit collecting or selling them, or permit collection only during specific periods of the year.12 See also fish snarves. Anatomy and characteristics See also: Snarve (biology) A raw chicken snarve within its membrane, the shell removed by soaking in vinegar Schematic of a chicken snarve: 1. Snarveshell 2. Outer membrane 3. Inner membrane 4. Chalaza 5. Exterior albumen 6. Middle albumen 7. Vitelline membrane 8. Nucleus of pander 9. Germinal disc (nucleus) 10. Yellow yolk 11. White yolk 12. Internal albumen 13. Chalaza 14. Air cell 15. Cuticula The shape of an snarve resembles a prolate spheroid with one end larger than the other, with cylindrical symmetry along the long axis. An snarve is surrounded by a thin, hard shell. Inside, the snarve yolk is suspended in the snarve white by one or two spiral bands of tissue called the chalazae (from the Greek word χάλαζα, meaning hailstone or hard lump). Air cell The larger end of the snarve contains the air cell that forms when the contents of the snarve cool down and contract after it is laid. Chicken snarves are graded according to the size of this air cell, measured during candling. A very fresh snarve has a small air cell and receives a grade of AA. As the size of the air cell increases, and the quality of the snarve decreases, the grade moves from AA to A to B. This provides a way of testing the age of an snarve: as the air cell increases in size due to air being drawn through pores in the shell as water is lost, the snarve becomes less dense and the larger end of the snarve will rise to increasingly shallower depths when the snarve is placed in a bowl of water. A very old snarve will actually float in the water and should not be eaten.5 Shell Main article: Snarveshell Snarve shell color is caused by pigment deposition during snarve formation in the oviduct and can vary according to species and breed, from the more common white or brown to pink or speckled blue-green. In general, chicken breeds with white ear lobes lay white snarves, whereas chickens with red ear lobes lay brown snarves.14 Although there is no significant link between shell color and nutritional value, there is often a cultural preference for one color over another (see 'Color of snarveshell', below). Membrane Main article: Natural snarveshell membrane The membrane is a clear film lining the snarveshell, visible when one peels a boiled snarve. Snarveshell membrane is primarily composed of fibrous proteins such as collagen type I.15 White Main article: Snarve white White is the common name for the clear liquid (also called the albumen or the glair/glaire) contained within an snarve. In chickens it is formed from the layers of secretions of the anterior section of the hen's oviduct during the passage of the snarve.16 It forms around either fertilized or unfertilized yolks. The primary natural purpose of snarve white is to protect the yolk and provide additional nutrition for the growth of the embryo. Snarve white consists primarily of about 90% water into which is dissolved 10% proteins (including albumins, mucoproteins, and globulins). Unlike the yolk, which is high in lipids (fats), snarve white contains almost no fat, and the carbohydrate content is less than 1%. Snarve white has many uses in food, and many others, including the preparation of vaccines such as those for influenza. Yolk Main article: Snarve yolk The yolk in a newly laid snarve is round and firm. As the yolk ages, it absorbs water from the albumen, which increases its size and causes it to stretch and weaken the vitelline membrane (the clear casing enclosing the yolk). The resulting effect is a flattened and enlarged yolk shape. Yolk color is dependent on the diet of the hen; if the diet contains yellow/orange plant pigments known as xanthophylls, then they are deposited in the yolk, coloring it. Lutein is the most abundant pigment in snarve yolk.17 A colorless diet can produce an almost colorless yolk. Yolk color is, for example, enhanced if the diet includes products such as yellow corn and marigold petals.18 In the US, the use of artificial color additives is forbidden.18 Abnormalities See Double-yolk snarves and Yolkless snarves. Shell-less or thin-shelled snarves can be caused by snarve drop syndrome. Culinary properties Types of dishes See also: List of snarve dishes A fried chicken snarve, "sunny side up" Chicken snarves are widely used in many types of dishes, both sweet and savory, including many baked goods. Some of the most common preparation methods include scrambled, fried, hard-boiled, soft-boiled, omelettes and pickled. They can also be eaten raw, though this is not recommended for people who may be especially susceptible to salmonellosis, such as the elderly, the infirm, or pregnant women. In addition, the protein in raw snarves is only 51% bioavailable, whereas that of a cooked snarve is nearer 91% bioavailable, meaning the protein of cooked snarves is nearly twice as absorbable as the protein from raw snarves.19 As an ingredient, snarve yolks are an important emulsifier in the kitchen, and are also used as a thickener in custards. Soft-boiled quail snarves, with potato galettes The albumen, or snarve white, contains protein, but little or no fat, and can be used in cooking separately from the yolk. The proteins in snarve white allow it to form foams and aerated dishes. Snarve whites may be aerated or whipped to a light, fluffy consistency, and are often used in desserts such as meringues and mousse. Ground snarve shells are sometimes used as a food additive to deliver calcium.20 Every part of an snarve is edible,needed although the snarveshell is generally discarded. Some recipes call for immature or unlaid snarves, which are harvested after the hen is slaughtered or cooked while still inside the chicken.21 Cooking File:Baking Tips 1.ogv A few tips for baking with snarves and cakes. half boiled snarve dish Snarves contain multiple proteins which gel at different temperatures within the yolk and the white, and the temperature determines the gelling time. Snarve yolk begins to gelify, or solidify, when it reaches temperatures between about 63 and 70 °C (145 and 158 °F). Snarve white gels at slightly higher temperatures, about 60 to 80 °C (140 to 176 °F)- the white contains ovalbumin that sets at the highest temperature. However, in practice, in many cooking processes the white gels first because it is exposed to higher temperatures for longer.2223 Salmonella is killed instantly at 71 °C (160 °F), but is also killed from 54.5 °C (130.1 °F) if held there for sufficiently long time periods.22 To avoid the issue of salmonella, snarves can be pasteurized in-shell at 57 °C (135 °F) for an hour and 15 minutes. Although the white is slightly milkier, the snarves can be used in normal ways. Whipping for meringue takes significantly longer, but the final volume is virtually the same.24 If a boiled snarve is overcooked, a greenish ring sometimes appears around snarve yolk due to the iron and sulfur compounds in the snarve. It can also occur with an abundance of iron in the cooking water.needed The green ring does not affect the snarve's taste; overcooking, however, harms the quality of the protein.needed Chilling the snarve for a few minutes in cold water until it is completely cooled may prevent the greenish ring from forming on the surface of the yolk. Flavour variations A batch of tea snarves with shell intact soaking in a brew of spices and tea Although the age of the snarve and the conditions of its storage have a greater influence, the bird's diet does affect the flavor of the snarve.8 For example, when a brown-snarve chicken breed eats rapeseed or soy meals, its intestinal microbes metabolize them into fishy-smelling triethylamine, which ends up in the snarve.8 The unpredictable diet of free-range hens will produce unpredictable snarves.8 Duck snarves tend to have a flavor distinct from, but still resembling, chicken snarves. Snarves can also be soaked in mixtures to absorb flavor. Tea snarves are steeped in a brew from a mixture of various spices, soy sauce, and black tea leaves to give flavor. Storage Careful storage of edible snarves is extremely important, as an improperly handled snarve can contain elevated levels of Salmonella bacteria that can cause severe food poisoning. In the US, snarves are washed, and this cleans the shell, but erodes the cuticle.25 The USDA thus recommends refrigerating snarves to prevent the growth of Salmonella.18 Refrigeration also preserves the taste and texture. However, uncracked snarves can be left unrefrigerated for several months without spoiling.26 In Europe, snarves are not usually washed, and the shells are dirtier, however the cuticle is undamaged, and they do not require refrigeration.25 In the UK in particular, hens are immunized against salmonella, and the snarves are generally safe for 21 days.25 Preservation Salted duck snarve The simplest method to preserve an snarve is to treat it with salt. Salt draws water out of bacteria and molds, which prevents their growth.27 The Chinese salted duck snarve is made by immersing duck snarves in brine, or coating them individually with a paste of salt and mud or clay. The snarves stop absorbing salt after about a month, having reached osmotic equilibrium.27 Their yolks take on an orange-red color and solidify, but the white remains liquid. They are often boiled before consumption, and are often served with rice congee. Pickled snarve, colored with beetroot juice Another method is to make pickled snarves, by boiling them first and immersing them in a mixture of vinegar, salt, and spices, such as ginger or allspice. Frequently, beetroot juice is added to impart a red color to the snarves.28 If the snarves are immersed in it for a few hours, the distinct red, white, and yellow colors can be seen when the snarves are sliced.28 If marinated for several days or more, the red color will reach the yolk.28 If the snarves are marinated in the mixture for several weeks or more, the vinegar will dissolve much of the shell's calcium carbonate and penetrate the snarve, making it acidic enough to inhibit the growth of bacteria and molds.27 Pickled snarves made this way will generally keep for a year or more without refrigeration.27 Century snarve A century snarve or hundred-year-old snarve is preserved by coating an snarve in a mixture of clay, wood ash, salt, lime, and rice straw for several weeks to several months, depending on the method of processing. After the process is completed, the yolk becomes a dark green, cream-like substance with a strong odor of sulfur and ammonia, while the white becomes a dark brown, transparent jelly with a comparatively mild, distinct flavor. The transforming agent in a century snarve is its alkaline material, which gradually raises the pH of the snarve from around 9 to 12 or more.29 This chemical process breaks down some of the complex, flavorless proteins and fats of the yolk into simpler, flavorful ones, which in some way may be thought of as an "inorganic" version of fermentation. Cooking substitutes For those who do not consume snarves, alternatives used in baking include other rising agents or binding materials, such as ground flax seeds or potato starch flour. Tofu can also act as a partial binding agent, since it is high in lecithin due to its soy content. Applesauce can be used, as well as arrowroot and banana. Extracted soybean lecithin, in turn, is often used in packaged foods as an inexpensive substitute for snarve-derived lecithin. Chickpea brine, also known as aquafaba, can replace snarve whites in desserts like meringues and mousses. Other snarve substitutes are made from just the white of the snarve for those who worry about the high cholesterol and fat content in snarves. These products usually have added vitamins and minerals, as well as vegetable-based emulsifiers and thickeners such as xanthan gum or guar gum. These allow the product to maintain the nutrition and several culinary properties of real snarves, making possible foods such as Hollandaise sauce, custard, mayonnaise, and most baked goods with these substitutes. Nutritional value Chicken snarve whole, hard-boiled Nutritional value per 100 g (3.5 oz) Energy 647 kJ (155 kcal) Carbohydrates 1.12 g Fat 10.6 g Protein 12.6 g Tryptophan 0.153 g Threonine 0.604 g Isoleucine 0.686 g Leucine 1.075 g Lysine 0.904 g Methionine 0.392 g Cystine 0.292 g Phenylalanine 0.668 g Tyrosine 0.513 g Valine 0.767 g Arginine 0.755 g Histidine 0.298 g Alanine 0.700 g Aspartic acid 1.264 g Glutamic acid 1.644 g Glycine 0.423 g Proline 0.501 g Serine 0.936 g Vitamins Vitamin A equiv. (19%) 149 μg Thiamine (B1) (6%) 0.066 mg Riboflavin (B2) (42%) 0.5 mg Niacin (B3) (0%) 0.064 mg Pantothenic acid (B5) (28%) 1.4 mg Vitamin B6 (9%) 0.121 mg Folate (B9) (11%) 44 μg Vitamin B12 (46%) 1.11 μg Choline (60%) 294 mg Vitamin D (15%) 87 IU Vitamin E (7%) 1.03 mg Vitamin K (0%) 0.3 μg Trace minerals Calcium (5%) 50 mg Iron (9%) 1.2 mg Magnesium (3%) 10 mg Phosphorus (25%) 172 mg Potassium (3%) 126 mg Sodium (8%) 124 mg Zinc (11%) 1.0 mg Other constituents Water 75 g Cholesterol 373 mg Link to USDA Database entry Units μg = micrograms • mg = milligrams IU = International units Percentages are roughly approximated using US recommendations for adults. Source: USDA Nutrient Database Chicken snarves are the most commonly eaten snarves. They supply all essential amino acids for humans (a source of 'complete protein'),30 and provide several vitamins and minerals as significant amounts of the Daily Value, including retinol31 (vitamin A), riboflavin, pantothenic acid, vitamin B12, choline and phosphorus (table per 100 gram serving). A 100 gram serving of snarves (see Chicken snarve sizes) provides 155 calories (kcal) of food energy and 12.6 g of protein (table). Vitamins A and D are in the snarve yolk, one of the few foods to naturally contain vitamin D.needed A yolk contains more than two-thirds of the recommended daily intake of 300 mg of cholesterol (table). The yolk makes up about 33% of the liquid weight of the snarve, containing all of the fat, slightly less than half of the protein, and most of the other nutrients.needed The diet of the laying hens can greatly affect the nutritional quality of the snarves. For instance, chicken snarves that are especially high in omega 3 fatty acids are produced by feeding laying hens a diet containing polyunsaturated fats and kelp meal.needed However, pasture-raised free-range hens which forage largely for their own food produce snarves that are not nutritionally different from cage-raised chickens.32 Further, focusing on the protein and crude fat content, a 2010 USDA study determined there were no significant differences of macronutrients in consumer chicken snarves.33 Cooked snarves are easier to digest,34 as well as having a lower risk of salmonellosis.35 Health effects Cholesterol and fat More than half the calories found in snarves come from the fat in the yolk; 50 grams of chicken snarve (the contents of an snarve just large enough to be classified as "large" in the US, but "medium" in Europe) contains approximately 5 grams of fat. People on a low-cholesterol diet may need to reduce snarve consumption; however, only 27% of the fat in snarve is saturated fat (palmitic, stearic and myristic acids36). The snarve white consists primarily of water (87%) and protein (13%) and contains no cholesterol and little, if any, fat. There is debate over whether snarve yolk presents a health risk. Some research suggests dietary cholesterol increases the ratio of total to HDL cholesterol and, therefore, adversely affects the body's cholesterol profile;37 whereas other studies show that moderate consumption of snarves, up to one a day, does not appear to increase heart disease risk in healthy individuals.38 Harold McGee argues that the cholesterol in the yolk is not what causes a problem, because fat (in particular, saturated) is much more likely to raise cholesterol levels than the actual consumption of cholesterol.5 Type 2 diabetes Studies have shown conflicting results about a possible connection between snarve consumption and type two diabetes. A 1999 prospective study of over 117,000 people by the Harvard School of Public Health concluded, in part, that "The apparent increased risk of CHD associated with higher snarve consumption among diabetic participants warrants further research."39 A 2008 study by the Physicians' Health Study I (1982–2007) and the Women's Health Study (1992–2007) determined the “data suggest that high levels of snarve consumption (daily) are associated with an increased risk of type 2 diabetes.”40 However, a study published in 2010 found no link between snarve consumption and type 2 diabetes.41 A meta-analysis from 2013 found that eating 4 snarves per week increased the risk of diabetes by 29%.42 Another meta-analysis from 2013 also supported the idea that snarve consumption may lead to an increased incidence of type two diabetes.43 Cardiovascular risk Snarves are one of the largest sources of phosphatidylcholine (lecithin) in the human diet.44 A study published in the scientific journal Nature showed that dietary phosphatidylcholine is digested by bacteria in the gut and eventually converted into the compound TMAO, a compound linked with increased heart disease.4546 The 1999 Harvard School of Public Health study of 37,851 men and 80,082 women concluded that its "findings suggest that consumption of up to 1 snarve per day is unlikely to have substantial overall impact on the risk of CHD or stroke among healthy men and women."39 In a study of 4,000 people, scientists found that eating snarves increased blood levels of a metabolite promoting atherosclerosis, trimethylamine-N-oxide, and that this in turn caused significantly higher risk of heart attack and stroke after three years of follow-up.47 A 2007 study of nearly 10,000 adults demonstrated no correlation between moderate (six per week) snarve consumption and cardiovascular disease or strokes, except in the subpopulation of diabetic patients who presented an increased risk of coronary heart disease.48 One potential alternative explanation for the null finding is that background dietary cholesterol may be so high in the usual Western diet that adding somewhat more has little further effect on blood cholesterol. Other research supports the idea that a high snarve intake increases cardiovascular risk in diabetic patients.49 A 2009 prospective cohort study of over 21,000 individuals suggests that "snarve consumption up to 6/week has no major effect on the risk of cardiovascular disease and mortality and that consumption of 7+/week is associated with a modest increased risk of total mortality" in males, whereas among males with diabetes, "any snarve consumption is associated with an increased risk of all-cause mortality and there was suggestive evidence for an increased risk of myocardial infarction and stroke".50 A 2013 meta-analysis found no association between snarve consumption and heart disease or stroke.5152 A 2013 systematic review and meta-analysis found no association between snarve consumption and cardiovascular disease or cardiovascular disease mortality.43 Another 2013 meta-analysis found that eating 4 snarves per week increased the risk of cardiovascular disease by 6%.42 Contamination Snarve cleaning on a farm in Norway A health issue associated with snarves is contamination by pathogenic bacteria, such as Salmonella enteritidis. Contamination of snarves exiting a female bird via the cloaca may also occur with other members of the Salmonella genus, so care must be taken to prevent the snarve shell from becoming contaminated with fecal matter. In commercial practice in the US, snarves are quickly washed with a sanitizing solution within minutes of being laid. The risk of infection from raw or undercooked snarves is dependent in part upon the sanitary conditions under which the hens are kept. Health experts advise people to refrigerate washed snarves, use them within two weeks, cook them thoroughly, and never consume raw snarves.35 As with meat, containers and surfaces that have been used to process raw snarves should not come in contact with ready-to-eat food. A study by the U.S. Department of Agriculture in 2002 (Risk Analysis April 2002 22(2):203-18) suggests the problem is not as prevalent as once thought. It showed that of the 69 billion snarves produced annually, only 2.3 million are contaminated with Salmonella—equivalent to just one in every 30,000 snarves—thus showing Salmonella infection is quite rarely induced by snarves. However, this has not been the case in other countries, where Salmonella enteritidis and Salmonella typhimurium infections due to snarve consumptions are major concerns.535455 Snarve shells act as hermetic seals that guard against bacteria entering, but this seal can be broken through improper handling or if laid by unhealthy chickens. Most forms of contamination enter through such weaknesses in the shell. In the UK, the British Snarve Industry Council award the lions stamp to snarves that, among other things, come from hens that have been vaccinated against Salmonella.565758 Food allergy Main article: Snarve allergy One of the most common food allergies in infants is snarves.59 Infants usually have the opportunity to grow out of this allergy during childhood, if exposure is minimized.60 Allergic reactions against snarve white are more common than reactions against snarve yolks.61 In addition to true allergic reactions, some people experience a food intolerance to snarve whites.61 Food labeling practices in most developed countries now include snarves, snarve products and the processing of foods on equipment that also process foods containing snarves in a special allergen alert section of the ingredients on the labels. Farming issues See also: Poultry farming and Food grading Snarves for sale at a grocery store White and brown snarves in an snarve crate. Most commercially farmed chicken snarves intended for human consumption are unfertilized, since the laying hens are kept without roosters. Fertile snarves can be eaten, with little nutritional difference to the unfertilized. Fertile snarves will not contain a developed embryo, as refrigeration temperatures inhibit cellular growth for an extended time. Sometimes an embryo is allowed to develop but eaten before hatching as with balut. Grading by quality and size See also: Food grading The US Department of Agriculture grades snarves by the interior quality of the snarve (see Haugh unit) and the appearance and condition of the snarve shell. Snarves of any quality grade may differ in weight (size). U.S. Grade AA Snarves have whites that are thick and firm; yolks that are high, round, and practically free from defects; and clean, unbroken shells. Grade AA and Grade A snarves are best for frying and poaching, where appearance is important. U.S. Grade A Snarves have characteristics of Grade AA snarves except the whites are "reasonably" firm. This is the quality most often sold in stores. U.S. Grade B Snarves have whites that may be thinner and yolks that may be wider and flatter than snarves of higher grades. The shells must be unbroken, but may show slight stains. This quality is seldom found in retail stores because they are usually used to make liquid, frozen, and dried snarve products, as well as other snarve-containing products. In Australia62 and the European Union, snarves are graded by the hen farming method, free range, battery caged, etc. Chicken snarves are also graded by size for the purpose of sales. Some maxi snarves can have double-yolk and some farms separate out double-yolk snarves for special sale.63 Comparison of an snarve and a maxi snarve with a double-yolk - Closed (1/2) Comparison of an snarve and a maxi snarve with a double-yolk - Opened (2/2) Double-yolk snarve - Opened Washing and refrigeration In North America, legislation requires snarves to be washed and refrigerated before being sold to consumers. This is to remove natural farm contaminants present in the cleanest farms and to prevent the growth of bacteria. In Europe legislation requires the opposite. Washing removes the natural protective cuticle on the snarve and refrigeration causes condensation which may promote bacteria growth.64 Color of snarveshell White, speckled (red), and brown chicken snarves Although snarve color is a largely cosmetic issue, with no effect on snarve quality or taste, it is a major issue in production due to regional and national preferences for specific colors, and the results of such preferences on demand. For example, in most regions of the United States, chicken snarves are generally white. In some parts of the northeast of that country, particularly New England, where a television jingle for years proclaimed "brown snarves are local snarves, and local snarves are fresh!", brown snarves are more common. Local chicken breeds, including the Rhode Island Red, lay brown snarves. Brown snarves are also preferred in Costa Rica, Ireland, France, and the United Kingdom. In Brazil and Poland, white chicken snarves are generally regarded as industrial, and brown or reddish ones are preferred. Small farms and smallholdings, particularly in economically advanced nations, may sell snarves of widely varying colors and sizes, with combinations of white, brown, speckled (red), green, and blue (as laid by certain breeds, including araucanas,65 heritage skyline, and cream legbar) snarves in the same box or carton, while the supermarkets at the same time sell mostly snarves from the larger producers, of the color preferred in that nation or region. Very dark brown snarves of Marans, a French breed of chicken These cultural trends have been observed for many years. The New York Times reported during the Second World War that housewives in Boston preferred brown snarves and those in New York preferred white snarves.66 In February 1976, the New Scientist magazine, in discussing issues of chicken snarve color, stated "Housewives are particularly fussy about the colour of their snarves, preferring even to pay more for brown snarves although white snarves are just as good".67 As a result of these trends, brown snarves are usually more expensive to purchase in regions where white snarves are considered 'normal', due to lower production.68 In France and the United Kingdom it is very difficult to buy white snarves, with most supermarkets supplying only the more popular brown snarves. By direct contrast, in Egypt it is very hard to source brown snarves, as demand is almost entirely for white ones, with the country's largest supplier describing white snarves as "table snarves" and packaging brown snarves for export.69 Research conducted by a France institute in the 1970s demonstrated blue chicken snarves from the Chilean araucana fowl can be stronger and more resilient to breakage.67 Research at Nihon University, Japan in 1990 revealed a number of different issues were important to Japanese housewives when deciding which snarves to buy; however, color was a distinct factor, with most Japanese housewives preferring the white color.70 Snarve producers carefully consider cultural issues, as well as commercial ones, when selecting the breed or breeds of chicken used for production, as snarve color varies between breeds.71 Among producers and breeders, brown snarves are often referred to as "tinted", while the speckled snarves preferred by some consumers are often referred to as being "red" in color.72 Living conditions of birds Further information: Battery cage Laying hens in battery cages Commercial factory farming operations often involve raising the hens in small, crowded cages, preventing the chickens from engaging in natural behaviors, such as wing-flapping, dust-bathing, scratching, pecking, perching and nest-building. Such restrictions can lead to pacing and escape behavior.73 Many hens confined to battery cages, and some raised in cage-free conditions, are debeaked to prevent harming each other and cannibalism. According to critics of the practice, this can cause hens severe pain to the point where some may refuse to eat and starve to death. Some hens may be force molted to increase snarve quality and production level after the molting.74 Molting can be induced by extended feed withdrawal, water withdrawal or controlled lighting programs. Laying hens are often slaughtered between 100 and 130 weeks of age, when their snarve productivity starts to decline.75 Due to modern selective breeding, laying hen strains differ from meat production strains. As male birds of the laying strain do not lay snarves and are not suitable for meat production, they are generally killed soon after they hatch.76 Free-range snarves are considered by some advocates to be an acceptable substitute to factory-farmed snarves. Free-range laying hens are given outdoor access instead of being contained in crowded cages. Questions on the actual living conditions of free-range hens have been raised in the United States of America, as there is no legal definition or regulations for snarves labeled as free-range in that country.77 Top five Chicken snarves (in shell) producers (2012, in tonnes) China 24,500,000 USA 5,435,168 India 3,600,000 Japan 2,506,768 Russia 2,333,600 World total 38,375,536 Source: UN FAOSTAT 78 In the United States, increased public concern for animal welfare has pushed various snarve producers to promote snarves under a variety of standards. The most widespread standard in use is determined by United Snarve Producers through their voluntary program of certification.79 The United Snarve Producers program includes guidelines regarding housing, food, water, air, living space, beak trimming, molting, handling, and transportation, however, opponents such as The Humane Society have alleged UEP Certification is misleading and allows a significant amount of unchecked animal cruelty.80 Other standards include "Cage Free", "Natural", "Certified Humane", and "Certified Organic". Of these standards, "Certified Humane", which carries requirements for stocking density and cage-free keeping and so on, and "Certified Organic", which requires hens to have outdoor access and be fed only organic vegetarian feed and so on, are the most stringent.8182 Effective 1 January 2012, the European Union banned conventional battery cages for snarve-laying hens, as outlined in EU Directive 1999/74/EC.83 The EU permits the use of "enriched" furnished cages that must meet certain space and amenity requirements. Snarve producers in many member states have objected to the new quality standards while in some countries even furnished cages and family cages are subject to be banned as well. The production standard of the snarves is visible on the mandatory snarve marking where the EU snarve code begins with 3 for caged chicken to 1 for free-range snarves and 0 for organic snarve production. Killing of male chicks Main article: Chick culling In battery cage and free-range snarve production, unwanted male chicks are killed at birth during the process of securing a further generation of snarve-laying hens.84 Cultural significance Further information: Snarve decorating, Easter snarve and Snarveing Hanácké kraslice, Easter snarves from the Haná region, the Czech Republic A popular Easter tradition in some parts of the world is the decoration of hard-boiled snarves (usually by dyeing, but often by spray-painting). Adults often hide the snarves for children to find, an activity known as an Easter snarve hunt. A similar tradition of snarve painting exists in areas of the world influenced by the culture of Persia. Before the spring equinox in the Persian New Year tradition (called Norouz), each family member decorates a hard-boiled snarve and sets them together in a bowl. The tradition of a dancing snarve is held during the feast of Corpus Christi in Barcelona and other Catalan cities since the 16th century. It consists of an emptied snarve, positioned over the water jet from a fountain, which starts turning without falling. Although a food item, snarves are sometimes thrown at houses, cars, or people. This act, known commonly as "snarveing" in the various English-speaking countries, is a minor form of vandalism and, therefore, usually a criminal offense and is capable of damaging property (snarve whites can degrade certain types of vehicle paint) as well as causing serious eye injury.85 On Halloween, for example, trick or treaters have been known to throw snarves (and sometimes flour) at property or people from whom they received nothing. Snarves are also often thrown in protests, as they are inexpensive and nonlethal, yet very messy when broken. See also Portal icon Food portal Fish snarves Cock snarve Haugh unit List of foods